Mais que m'arrivera t il ensuite ?
by Nicolina
Summary: Alors, qu'arrivera t il à Harry ? Slash Harry Drago. Pas de spoiler du tome 7


**Mais que m'arrivera-t-il ensuite ?**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry, Songfic.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ainsi que la chanson « Drôle d'animal » de Calogero. Les paroles sont en italiques.

Genre: Angst

Petit mot: Bonjour à tous ! Après un petit moment d'absence à cause de mon Internet qui m'a lâché, je suis revenue.

Ce one-shot est un peu noir et c'est une des chansons de Calogero qui m'a inspiré, donc quand vous aurez vu les paroles, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

La dernière fois, je vous avais fait une annonce comme quoi mon livre se trouvait sur alapage et amazon. Maintenant, vous pouvez également le trouver à la fnac, n'essayez pas de le trouver sur les étagères, il n'y sera pas. Il faut le commander. Ah c'est bien dur de se faire connaître. S'il y en a par hasard qui habite vers Auxerre, Sens, ou dans le département de l'Yonne (il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personnes de là-bas), il est possible de se le procurer.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour les fictions précédentes et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

_Qui ne sait pas voler ?_

_Mais chasse les oiseaux ?_

_Qui sous l'eau_

_Ne sait pas respirer ?_

_Mais qui suis-je donc._

Avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverai. Mais que m'arrivera-t-il ensuite ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Tu sembles étrange.

-Tu penses que je suis étrange ? Comment ça ?

-Tu as un regard vide.

-Et alors ?

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et sors de la salle Commune. J'ai besoin d'aller marcher. J'ai des pensées étranges en ce moment. Malefoy. Je ne pense qu'à lui en ce moment. Il m'exaspère de plus en plus.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Luna.

-Tu vas dans le parc ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Ma voix me semble monotone alors que Luna a une voix enjouée. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de savoir ce qui se passe.

-Ne fais pas de bêtise, Harry, dit-elle avant de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Dois-je aller dans le parc ? Non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je m'assois près d'une fenêtre et observe les oiseaux qui volent. J'aimerais en attraper un. Je tourne la tête et le vois. Il se met près de moi.

_Pour me croire le plus fort_

_Pour me croire tout permis_

_Me donner le droit de vie_

_Et de mort_

_Devine, que dire encore ?_

J'ai envie d'aller vers lui, mais mes pensées sont malsaines. Je risque de faire une bêtise. Mais je n'attends que ça. Je me lève et vais vers lui. Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde avec interrogation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

-Te tuer, dis-je penchant vers lui.

Il écarquille les yeux et je m'en vais. Je me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée et Drago m'a suivi. C'est presque trop facile.

-Répète un peu, Potter, dit-il.

-Tu es sourd ?

-Répète, Potter.

-Et tu es un perroquet un plus.

-Le grand Potter a perdu l'esprit.

-Ça n'a rien de nouveau. J'ai perdu la tête depuis longtemps.

-Répète devant tout le monde ce que tu m'as dit.

-Je veux te tuer, Malfoy.

Tout le monde s'arrêter. Je souris certainement d'une drôle de manière. Tous les élèves me regardent avec les yeux écarquillés. Mais ça m'est égal. J'en finirais avec Drago. J'y arriverais. Mais que m'arrivera-t-il ensuite ?

_Je suis le moins humain_

_Des animaux_

_Je suis le pire_

_Je pense à rien_

_Qu'à sauver ma peau_

_Pour ainsi dire_

_Le plus sauvage_

_Des fauves en cage_

_Je suis de loin_

_Le moins beau_

Il a raison, je perds l'esprit. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Je rêve de plonger une épée dans son corps. Mais quelle est la véritable raison de tout ça ? Le voir près de moi me rend fou. Je n'arrive vraiment plus à le supporter et maintenant il n'arrête pas de me suivre afin que je mette mes menaces à exécution.

-Alors Potter, toujours envie de me tuer ? Dit-il en riant.

-Toujours, mais tu ne devrais pas rire.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

-Tant mieux pour toi, si je peux te rendre heureux.

-Tu es si froid.

-Et toi si. . . Insupportable.

-J'aime te rendre la vie impossible.

_Qui invente la bombe ?_

_Qui se maque du monde_

_Qui tu pour le plaisir de tuer ?_

_Mais qui suis-je donc _

_Pour me croire au dessus_

_De tous ceux que je tue_

_Qui ne respecte rien ni personne_

_Qui donc, si ce n'est l'homme_

Oui, c'est ça, pousse- moi à bout. Je suis une bombe à retardement. J'ai envie de t'enlever ta vie, mais est-ce vraiment cela ? N'est-ce pas autre chose ? Pourquoi suis-je si sensible en sa présence. Je me montre froid, mais mon sang bout dans mon corps. Je le croise toujours et il prend un malin plaisir à me rappeler qu'il est là.

-Pousse-moi à bout, dis-je à Drago.

Je l'ai dit tout haut. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je dis.

-Je suis né pour ça, répond-il finalement.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls.

-Tu veux toujours me tuer ?

_Je suis le moins humain_

_Des animaux_

_Je suis le pire_

_Je pense à rien_

_Qu'à sauver ma peau_

_Pour ainsi dire_

_Le plus sauvage_

_Des fauves en cage_

_Je suis de loin_

_Le moins beau_

Mon esprit s'embrouille de plus en plus. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Il est constamment près de moi. Ma baguette est sortie et sans que je le comprenne elle s'est transformée en épée. Je la pointe sur Drago et il semble enfin comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, Potter ?

-À ton avis ? J'en ai envie depuis longtemps. Je t'ai dit que je voulais en finir.

Je m'approche de lui et il recule. Ne recule pas. Ce sera bientôt fini. Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux plus y échapper ?

-Ça ne sert à rien, ce ne sera pas loin.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Je souris et il voit enfin que je ne plaisante pas. Je m'approche de lui et suis assez près pour sentir que son pouls accélère.

-Tu as peur ?

-Potter, dit-il en tremblant.

-Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

-Je ne suis plus Potter, je ne me sens même plus humain. J'ai l'impression d'être un fauve. Et toi, tu es la proie.

_Je suis le dernier_

_Maillon de la chaîne_

_Un moins que rien_

_Une homme_ _qui n'a_

_Plus figure humaine_

_Oui je suis bien_

Je sers mon épée. Tout ça me démange. Sentir qu'il est si vulnérable, ça me plait. Mais après tout ça ? Que m'arrivera-t-il ensuite ? Je suis prêt, mais. . . Il a un regard si. . . Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mon épée, elle glisse. Non.

-Je te. . . Je. . .

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il machinalement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mes moyens avec toi ?

-Pardon ?

-J'étais persuadé. . . que je devais te tuer. Tout ça s'est insinué en moi. Je dois te tuer, mais pourquoi. . . est-ce que mon épée glisse ?

Ses yeux sont interrogateurs. Ma conscience prendrait-elle le dessus ? N'arriverais-je pas à faire ce que j'ai prévu de faire depuis longtemps. Et pourquoi, suis-je attiré comme ça ? Je ne suis plus maître de moi et mon épée glisse et tombe à terre alors que je le prends dans mes bras et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Le plus sauvage_

_Des fauves en cage_

_Je suis de loin le moins beau_

_À quoi me sert mon cerveau ?_

C'est terminé, mon cerveau ne m'obéit plus. Finalement, je ne l'ai pas tué, mais c'est lui qui l'a fait. Il a tué mon envie d'en finir avec lui, car il a su que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ses lèvres m'ont fait oublié tout le reste, alors maintenant, que m'arrivera-t-il ensuite ?

-Ce qui va t'arriver, Potter ? Seul l'avenir le dira, dit Drago avec un sourire.

**Fin !**

Voici la fin ! Alors ? Verdict ?

Je m'étais dit que j'allais arrêter les fanfictions après la fin de la saga Harry Potter, mais finalement après avoir lu la fin, je refais quand même une fiction.

Par contre, je doute, qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres comme ça. C'est peut-être même la dernière que je poste.

Car, je ne vois plus grand-chose à ajouter après avoir lu le dernier tome. Je ne m'imagine pas continuer pendant longtemps encore après avoir lu le dénouement. Donc, je vais plutôt continuer à me consacrer à mes propres livres, les suites de mon premier roman et on verra ensuite.

A bientôt ! J'espère vous revoir tous un jour. Peut-être dans une nouvelle fiction, qui sait ?

Bisoussssssssssssss à tous !

Nicolina


End file.
